Numerous types of wireless communication devices are used throughout the world each day, including devices such as cellular phones, pagers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and vehicle communication devices. Many of these devices use one or more types of communication channels, including voice and data channels, to provide a variety of services over wireless networks. Some devices utilize data encoding techniques to communicate both voice and data information over a voice channel, while other devices must use a data channel to send data information. In certain instances, the use of a dedicated data channel to send and receive data information can result in enhanced data services such as additional bandwidth, error detection, and inter-operability with other devices.
Wireless communication devices that engage in data transmission over a data channel generally use a multi-layered addressing system. Furthermore, it is not uncommon for a multi-layered addressing system to utilize temporary or dynamic network addresses for data communication; that is, network addresses that are only associated with a device on a temporary basis. It can therefore be challenging to establish a mobile-terminated data connection with a wireless device, when that device is assigned a network address that changes over time.